fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
For Fruits Basket
Fruits Basket anime has several songs. Opening Song : For Fruits Basket by Ritsuko Okazaki Japanese Version Opening Totemo ureshikatta yo, kimi ga warai kakede ta Subete otokasu chou emi de Haru wa made tookute, tsumetai tsuchi no naka de Me fuku toki o matta ta 'n de Tatoeba kurushii hyouda to shite mo, kinou no kuzu o nakoshite ite mo Shinjitai, kokoro hodo ite yukere to Umare kawaru koto wa dekinai yo Dekedo kawatta wa ikeru kara Lets stay together, itsu mo Full length Totemo ureshikatta yo, kimi ga warai kakede ta Subete otokasu chou emi de Haru wa made tookute, tsumetai tsuchi no naka de Me fuku toki o matta ta 'n de Tatoeba kurushii hyouda to shite mo, kinou no kuzu o nakoshite ite mo Shinjitai, kokoro hodo ite yukere to Umare kawaru koto wa dekinai yo Dekedo kawatta wa ikeru kara Lets stay together, itsu mo Boku dake ni waratte, sono yubi de, nee sawatte Nozomi bakari ga hateshinaku Yasashiku shitai yo, mou kuyanu you ni Nageki no umi mo koete ikou Tatoe kurushii kyou da to shite mo Itsu ka atatakana omoide ni naru Kokoro goto subete nage desete nara Koko ni itaru imi ga wakaru yo Umare ochita yorokobino shiru Lets stay together, itsu mo Tatoeba kurushii kyou de to shite mo itsu ka atatakana omoide ni naru Kokoro goto subete nage daseta nara Koko ni taru imi ga wakaru yo Umare ochita yorokobino shiru Lets stay together, itsu mo English Dub (offical version) I was so happy when you smiled Your smile breaks through the clouds of grey Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep Waiting with patience for the spring When the flowers will bloom renewed again Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today Although the scars of yesterday remain You can keep on living as much as your heart believes You can't be born again All though you can change Let's stay together always Video:Fruits basket opening english version|English opening Video:Fruits Basket - Opening|Japanese Opening Ending Song: Chiisana Inori/ Small Prayer by Ritsuko Okazaki Japanese Version Ending Tanashii uke Saa, kakomimashou Kyou no namida wa kora Asu no chikara ni shite La la la la la la la la! Subarashi ki Love and life La la la la la la la la! Ai subeki Love and life Full Length Tanashii uke Saa, kakomimashou Kyou no namida wa kora Asu no chikara ni shite La la la la la la la la! Subarashi ki Love and life La la la la la la la la! Ai subeki Love and life Seiipai datta ichinichi ni Sayounara to arigatou Waratte oemashou Sore wa chiisana inori Haru, hana saki Midori moeru koro Donna namida mo Hora, Kazeni nagasareteku La la la la la la la la! Subarashi ki, Love and life. English Dub (offical version) Now, let's all gather Enjoying the company we share Our tears will dissolve into thin air As we drink up this wonderful life La la la la la la la la Taking in all the sweet love and life La la la la la la la la Drinking up all this good love and life La la la la la la la la Taking in all the sweet love and life